And the World Spins On
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. England casts a spell that accidentally makes the countries mortal. Will he and the other countries be able to reverse it before its to late or will one of the countries make a fatal mistake that destroy not only them...but their home as well? full summary inside


Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. England casts a spell that accidentally makes the countries mortal. Will he and the other countries be able to reverse it before its to late or will one of the countries make a fatal mistake and destroy their own country by destroying themselves? When they seek protection will they be given it? Will everyone get alone? And how will their protection react when they realizes the fate of all the world...the lives of billions...is once again in their hands? Brotherly Us/Can, Germany/Italy, Bella/Russ (*smirk*...let the horrified looks come), France/UK, Us/human OC (possibly...not sure if I should or not). Most estabished pairings in the Avenger's movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Avenger's or Hetalia.

* * *

And the World Spins On

Prologue

Aurthur pov

I sat there in an arm thinking. How had I messed up so badly in such a short amount of time? Ten minutes was all it took to begin the spell and then an hour to complete it. I had...I had made a terrible mistake. One spell is all it took to put the well being of every country in the world in danger. I hadn't even meant to. It was suppose to help. I swear by my honor as nation...I swear on the honor of the queen even...that I had meant to help.

I had come across the spell while reading and it had fascinated me. No longer would our country affect us...but we could affect the country...in a physical and emotional sense at least. If we were happy our country would prosper and grow in wealth. If we stayed fit and relatively safe then few natural and unnatural disasters would befall our nations and children. If we didn't fight each other...there would be no war.

It had all seemed so grand on paper. A dream come true honestly. I wondered why no nation before had tried the spell...and if they had why it was no longer in affect. Surely sense this spell existed another nation much like myself had to have created it. I didn't let the thought dell in my mind. I was to excited to get started on it. It didn't take me long to gather ingredients and draw the symbols upon the floor. The symbols twisted into a circle on the hard stone ground. I stood in the middle once I finished, inspecting my handy work. A smirk formed on my lips. It was perfect...this was perfect. I pulled the book out and started to recited the old English incantation over and over again.

When the hour was up lights flashed and wind swirled around. It was working, I could feel it, it was definitely working. A moment later the room darkened like the light had been sucked from it. The wind become more visible and took on color. A violent reddish violet color. My eyes grew wide as it started to twist around me in an almost suffocating way. A woman's face formed in the odd wind and grinned morbidly at me. A kiss was placed on my lips and a strange mist of some sort entered into my lungs. I stepped back coughing harshly.

My eyes grew wide as my body...started to feel weaker. It felt more vulnerable...it no longer felt near indestructible. It felt...more human. The wind seemed to giggle as a look of horror crossed my features. She gave one last creepy grin, blowing a kiss to me, and then she was gone, slipping out a crack under the door. I stood there stunned for a moment. I took a few exhausted steps backwards and fell into one of the chairs. My mind was reeling. Slowly I realized something. This was the moment when I figured out...that with any benefits there would be risks and danger as well. If we were happy...we would do well...but if we were depressed...then what would stop a depression from happening in our country. We would no longer be as strong as our country...it would only be as strong as we were. If we were injured...our country would be injured. If we so much as argued now...we could risk war being started.

This moment was hours ago. Every so often I would hear my phone ringing. Ludwig called, Francis called, Matthew called, Alfred called. I didn't pick up once. I knew the wind had probably gotten to them to and they were only calling to confirm their belief that it was I who let it loose. By the time the day was over I was sure that each country had to have faced the violet wind and felt its weakening lips upon their own. The sun fell, and rose, and fell again. On the Third day I finally stood up and walked from the room only to grab a glass of wine and drink. I had messed up many times before but never this badly. I needed a drink.

This is how they found me that afternoon, as Alfred kicked down the door and everyone rushed inside. Drunk and depressed beyond belief. I'm sure my economy was doing horribly but I didn't seemed to care at that moment. Tears prickled at my eyes when I saw them. They didn't even look angry. They were worried...about me? They must have seen the spell still set up in my study and yet they were still worried about me? Alfred appeared to be the most worried out of all of them.

When I saw him I put my face in my hands and started to weep. I didn't even know why really. If anyone ever brings it up I'll just blame it on my new found vulnerability. Al slowly approached me and his arms wrapped around me shoulders in an almost awkward way. I guess he never thought he'd ever have to do something like this. He comforted me until I calmed enough to pull away from him annoyed and embarrassed.

I looked around the room to find many of the country personifications in my home. Italy looked nervous and had a white flag ready to wave at any moment. He was the one to speak first, "Ve? So...what are we to do now...?"

I put my elbows on the table and thought about it. "I suppose I should explain...and then we should get protection. After that I suppose I actually have to look for a way to reverse this."

Ludwig frowned, "Protection? Who would be willing to protect all of us other then our own bosses?"

Alfred stiffened slightly and looked at me. I nodded and that was all it took for him to know exactly who I was referring to. "A special group of individuals Alfred told me about recently...the Avengers."

* * *

A/N- This is my first hetalia 'and' Avengers fic so don't be to harsh...and I'm not really good with writing parts for people like England so...(trails off) if he's oc thats why...(shrugs) Just telling you now...Italy is going to play a major role in this...because he's my favorite. So... what do you think? Is it any good? Should I continue? I will if I get 10 reviews...I'll start the chapter as soon as I get them and if you manage to double the reviews I'm make the chapter at least twice as long. Please make Your reviews more then 'I liked **or hated** it' or 'this is good *or bad*' what about it did you like or hate...why was it good or bad. I'm dying to hear reader's opinions! reviews Review review review!


End file.
